


Tools of the Trade

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Series: The Immortal Ianto Jones [2]
Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda has joined Torchwood and Ianto is Immortal; both need new weapons and Jack has just the thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tools of the Trade

## Tools of the Trade

 

“I’m sorry darling, I just don’t like guns,” Amanda drawled, one eyebrow raised in contempt at the weapon Ianto was holding out to her. Ianto sighed.

 “Amanda, please. It’s the standard issue service weapon to all Torchwood personnel. If you won’t carry it, you at least have to sign for it and keep it in your desk,” he explained. Amanda pouted, but she stepped forward to sign the clipboard Ianto had in his other hand.

 “I’ve managed for a thousand years without one,” she commented as she signed.

 “Yes, but you didn’t work for Torchwood then. And if you want to keep our…_status_ a secret from the rest of the team, you need to avoid dying,” Ianto said. He refrained from rolling his eyes, but Amanda could hear in his voice that he wanted to. She gave him a peck on the cheek and flashed him a smile.

 “Speaking of our _status_,” she said, amusement colouring her voice, “There’s a weapon we need to be finding for you.”

 “Um…actually, Jack said he would take care of that. I thought he told you,” Ianto answered, suddenly uncomfortable. Amanda glowered at him. “Oh…well…um, he knows that it’s traditionally the role of the teacher to find a suitable sword, but he said he knew exactly the right one…” Ianto stammered.

 “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Amanda said, her glare melting into a smirk. “I’m sure whatever Jack has in mind is entirely appropriate.”

 “Oh you bet, sweetheart,” Jack said from behind Ianto as he entered the Hub. He carried a long tube slung over his back, the kind fishermen carry their rods in. He placed it gently on the table in front of them and indicated to Ianto. “Go on, open it.”

 Amanda was amused to see that Jack looked like a kid on Christmas morning, and she couldn’t be angry with him for getting his lover a sword. Ianto carefully pulled the end from the tube, reached gingerly inside and drew out a shining medieval looking sword.

 “Hand and a half bastard; looks 14th century in design. Original?” Amanda asked, taking the sword from Ianto and weighing it up. It was a good length and weight for Ianto, and it had a balance that felt right in the hand. Amanda nodded her approval and handed it back to Ianto.

 “Original,” Jack confirmed. “It’s been in the Torchwood archives, and when I knew Ianto needed a sword I took it to a friend to be made battle sharp again.”

 “The archives?” Ianto asked, still looking lovingly at the blade. “Jack, you don’t mean that this…?”

 “I do. I can think of nobody more suited to wield this blade,” Jack replied with a smile. Ianto flushed with embarrassment. Confused, Amanda looked between the two.

 “Okay, clearly I’m missing something here,” she said. Ianto looked up at her apologetically.

 “Legend says that this sword belonged to Owain Glyndwr,” he informed her.

 “Seriously?” Amanda was impressed.

 “A noble blade, for a noble man,” Jack confirmed. Ianto blushed again. “Plus, legend says that it’s unbeatable.”

 “Legend says,” Ianto emphasised. Jack grinned.

 “Can’t hurt though.”


End file.
